en la madrugada
by lesly-radcliffe
Summary: yo soy el único que te puede hacer gritar de placer, el único que tiene derecho sobre tu cuerpo, como tú lo tienes del mío por eso me propuse complacerte como nunca antes, hacerte el amor como si fuera la primera vez, llevarte asta al cielo entre mis braz


_Summary: yo soy el único que te puede hacer gritar de placer, el único que tiene derecho sobre tu cuerpo, como tú lo tienes del mío; por eso me propuse complacerte como nunca antes, hacerte el amor como si fuera la primera vez, llevarte asta al cielo entre mis brazos_

Ya era de madrugada, lo sabia sin tener que ver el reloj despertador alado de mi cama, no podía dormir, tus brazos alrededor de mi no me lo permitían, tus senos rozando mi pecho era mas de lo que yo podía soportar, pero no podía despertarte para hacerte el amor asta que el sol saliera, tienes que descansar, mañana tienes un día muy agitado en el san Mungo…

Hace unas cuantas horas que llegaste completamente agotada y actuando contra todo el deseo que tengo por poseerte, te deje dormir…

Trato de levantarme de la cama antes de que mi cuerpo tome control de mi y te haga mía asta que colapsemos juntos, como ya muchas veces antes, pero tus brazos me lo impiden, abrazándote mas a mi, haciendo que tus pechos se peguen mas al mío, haciendo que mi respiración se haga cada vez mas rápida…

Como puede ser posible que me excites asta cuando estas dormida? Esa es una cualidad tuya que me encanta, desprendes sensualidad por cada poro de tu cuerpo, por un momento me siento celoso de todos esos pacientes que te tienen todo el día y a veces asta parte de la noche…

Acaricio lentamente tu hombro desnudo, el recorrido sigue por todo tu cuerpo desnudo, despertando más mi deseo y al parecer el tuyo, por que sueltas un pequeño gemido entre sueños… paro secamente, no pudo seguir así, tengo que alejarme de ti

La luz de la luna alumbra tu perfecto cuerpo, haciendo resaltar todas tus curvas, tu piel tostada, sus rizos castaños caen desordenadamente por todo tu rostro y por la almohada, tu cuerpo completamente desnudo, eso fue una de las cosas que mas me sorprendieron de ti cuando empezamos a vivir juntos… te gusta dormir desnuda, haciendo que mi tortura sea mayor…

Lentamente quite tus brazos de mi, tan lentamente que al parecer no te diste cuenta, solo dejaste salir un sonido de disgusto…

- le amo Hermione…- tu susurre al oído, antes de dejar completamente la cama y salir hacia la cocina…

Saque del refrigerador un poco de jugo de naranja… vaya que esos muggles tienen buenas ideas… me sirvo un poco en un vaso antes de meter el jugo de nuevo al refrigerador…

Me lo tome casi todo de un solo trago, tratando de que eso me relajara un poco, luego fui hacia la sala, en donde me deje caer en uno de los mullidos sillones, mientras miraba casi hipnotizado la chimenea, tratando de concentrar su mente en otros asuntos…

Mire una foto que estaba en una mesita enfrente de el, era mía y tuya, los dos estábamos sonriendo y abrazados mientras que los copos de nueve suavemente rozaban nuestros rostros, de la nada el chico rubio y de ojos grises de la foto beso a la chica de ojos color avellana y cabello castaño… recuerdo lo que paso después de eso, cuando regresamos a nuestro apartamento…

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, tratando de pensar en el trabajo, en todo el trabajo que tendría en unas cuantas horas en el ministerio de magia, esto pareció funcionar, asta que sentí un calido aliento en mi rostro y luego un suave beso en los labios…

Abrí mis grises ojos, para encontrar a unos color avellana que lo veían fijamente…

Recorrí todo el tu cuerpo con la mirada, quitándote con la mirada esa delicada bata de seda color rojo que traía puesta para ocultar tu desnudes, sus rizos estaban recogidos en una coleta alta, mientras que la bata se habría un poco, para dejar ver un poco del principio de sus senos, lo que hizo imposible que me concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera en todas esa maneras en las que le podía hacer el amor en ese momento…

- que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntaste mientras te sentabas en sus piernas y rodeabas mi cuello con tus brazos…

- no podía dormir y no quería despertarte- te decía mientras rodeaba tu cintura con mis brazos y te pegaba mas a mi cuerpo

- muy considerado- dijiste con una sonrisa en tus labios

- mañana tienes un día pesado, y necesitas dormir- dije en un tono algo paternal, lo que te hizo reír ligeramente

- y quien te dijo que quiero dormir?-me preguntaste mientras te pegabas mas a mi y me rodeabas con sus piernas, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora

- her.. Hermione… deja de hacer eso o si no…- trate de decirte lo mas coherente posible, pero no podía, la excitación que tu me causaba era demasiada como para poder hablar coherentemente

- o si no que?- me retaste mientras lentamente empezaba a mover tus caderas en forma muy sensual y haciendo que se me cortara la respiración

- Hermione… necesitas dormir, mañana tienes un día muy agitado y yo no…- trate de razonar contigo, aunque dentro de mi esperaba que no lo tomaras enserio, por que las cosas estaban llegando a un punto en el cual no creía que había un retroceso

- quiero que me hagas el amor- me susurraste con una voz muy sensual, mientras yo reprimía un gemido al sentir como mi sexo rozaba contra el tuyo- Draco… por favor.. quiero que me hagas tuya…- esta vez parecía una suplica, una suplica que no podía rehusar…

Te bese con pasión, dejándome llevar por mi propio deseo, te apreté mas a mi, mientras que tu seguías haciendo esos movimientos que me tenían loco

Lentamente los besos fueron bajando asta tu garganta, en donde te deje un chupetón y varias mordidas que seguro mañana me vas a recriminar, pero no importa, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que yo soy el único que te puede hacer gritar de placer, el único que tiene derecho sobre tu cuerpo, como tu lo tienes del mío… quiero que todos sepan que no pueden acercarse a ti, ya que cualquiera que lo haga se las vera conmigo…

Me separe de ti un poco, solo para deshacer el nudo de tu bata de seda, haciendo que esta caiga con facilidad, dejándola completamente desnuda ante mi, completamente a mi disposición y mi deseo, lentamente pase mis manos por todo tu cuerpo, haciendo que cerraras los ojos mientras te movías el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido…

Te mire todo el tiempo, grabando en mi mente tu rostro sonrojado, lleno de tantos sentimientos iguales a los míos… quería grabarme cualquier gesto o expresión de tu rostro…

Cuando por fin termine de recorrer tu hermoso y perfecto cuerpo con mis manos me acerque a ti lentamente, viendo en tu rostro como añorabas sentirme dentro de ti, pero no lo hice, quería hacerla sufrir un poco antes de culminar nuestra unión de la forma mas maravillosa y especial que sabemos…

Bese lentamente tu seno izquierdo, del cual me apodere, lamiéndolo, mordiéndote ligeramente el pezón, haciendo que gimieras profundamente por la excitación que estabas sintiendo…

Me propuse en silencio complacerte como nunca antes, hacerle el amor como si fuera la primera vez, llevarte asta al cielo entre mis brazos y creo que tu también sabias que lo haría, ya que repetías mi nombre entre gemidos y gritos…

Era como la melodía de los ángeles para mi, no había otra cosa mas maravillosa que oírte decir mi nombre de esa manera, tan sensual y excitadamente…

Lentamente te acosté en el sofá, mientras que yo te veía algo idiotizado… eres una diosa en cuerpo de mujer… no había otra explicación…

Me quite rápidamente los boxers que traía puestos, vi como una pequeña sonrisa se poso en tu hermoso rostro mientras que yo lo hacia, luego de eso me acomode entre tus piernas…

Comencé un recorrido por tu cuerpo, pare desde tus labios, tu cuello, tus senos, tu ombligo… hasta llegar a la parte mas ansiada del recorrido…

Sentí como arqueaste tu espalda cuando mis labios tocaron tu parte mas intima… tu respiración se hizo cada vez mas y mas agitada, mientras pronunciabas mi nombre cada vez mas excitada, lo podía sentir en su voz…

Tus ruegos parecía efecto en mí, ya que cada momento que pasaba tenía que poner más fuerza de voluntad para no acabar todo eso y hacerte mía completamente…

- Draco… ya… por favor… ya no puedo mas…- me decías entre gemidos y suplicas, pero me hice de oídos sordos, no quería oírte, por que si lo hacia estaba aseguro que te complacería en todo lo que me digieras…

Lentamente metí mi lengua en esa parte tan intima, provocando que un grito saliera de tu boca y tomaras mi cabello fuertemente entre tus finas y delicadas manos…

Lentamente empezaste a mover tus caderas, incitándome a segur con el recorrido, y yo te complací, seguí con esa placentera tortura, asta que sentí que ya no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, te necesitaba como loco…

Eres como el agua del mar, entre mas agua salada tomes mas sed te dará, y cada vez que te poseo me dan mas deseos de ti, nunca me canso de tu cuerpo, ni de tus besos o carisias, pero esta vez era mi turno complacerte, complacerte como tu muchas veces me haz complacido a mi en todo el sentido de la palabra…

Lentamente me aleje de ti, tus ojos brillaban por el deseo, el mismo deseo que yo sentía, tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y tu pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración tan agitada que tenias, igual o asta mas agitada que la mía…

Te tome de la cintura y te pose sobre mis piernas, mientras que nuestros sexos rozaban, pero todavía no te penetraba, quería disfrutarte un poco mas…

Me besaste desesperadamente, tratando de transmitirme todo ese deseo que sientes… y yo lo se, por que siento lo mismo por ti…

Mientras nos besamos te quito la liga que atrapa esos chinos castaños, haciendo que estos caigan como cascada por tu espalda y parte de tu rostro, mientras que yo los acaricio con ternura y delicadeza…

Cuando nos separamos me miras con suplica, y yo lo comprendo perfectamente, ya que siento la misma necesidad que tu…

Empiezas a moverte circularmente sobre mi vientre, haciendo que la vista se me nuble, si antes, que nos separaban mi bóxer y tu bata de seda sentí que el mundo se me venia enzima, ahora que no hay nada que lo impida siento que si me estuviera muriendo en vida, y al parecer tu sientes lo mismo, por que cierras los ojos, disfrutando tanto como yo de los roces de nuestros sexos…

Ya no aguantaba mas, lentamente te levante un poco, sin dejarte de ver a los ojos, y tú a los míos, veía la ansiedad en tu mirada, y seguro que tú también la viste en la mía…

Lentamente te penetre, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos de complementaran perfectamente, como si nuestros cuerpos hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos…

Cerraste los ojos, inundándote en las sensaciones que sentías, pero yo no lo hice, me forcé a tener los ojos abiertos, quería verte, ver como disfrutas nuestra unión…

Te empezaste a mover suavemente sobre mí, mientras que yo recorría tu cuerpo con mis manos…

Tome tu cintura y te ayude a que las envestidas fueran más rápidas y profundas…

Mis ojos se cerraron contra mi voluntad, haciéndome disfrutar de la unión de nuestros cuerpos…

Sentirme dentro de ti era uno de los placeres mas grandes de toma mi existencia, no existía nada mas que nosotros dos en ese momento…

Los gritos de ambos inundaban todo el departamento de una melodiosa música, llena de amor y pasión

Fue entonces cuando sentí que ya no podía aguantar mas, te sentí tensarte entre mis brazos, había llegado el momento…

Deje salir mi esencia en ti, haciendo que ambos gritáramos por el éxtasis que sentíamos, habíamos llegado al clímax juntos, como desde hace mucho lo hacemos, y como si fuera la primera vez deje ver una pequeña sonrisa, al ver como no podías controlarte y gritabas junto conmigo…

Salí lentamente de ti y me deje caer en el sofá, tu te acomodaste sobre mi, poniendo tu rostro sobre mi pecho, mientras oías los acelerados latidos de mi corazón… acaricio tu pelo libremente, mientras trato de que mi respiración se vuelva normal

Te abrazo protectora mente, y tú te acomodas mejor en mi pecho, preparándote para dormir…

Yo veo como es que tus ojos se van cerrando a causa del sueño, pero tu sonrisa no desaparece…

Cada vez que hacemos el amor te duermes sonriendo, y despiertas de la misma manera, con una angelical sonrisa en el rostro, y me encanta ver esa sonrisa, por que se que fui yo quien creo esa sonrisa, como la sonrisa interna que yo siempre llevo, tal vez los demás no la vean, pero tu si lo hacer, me conoces demasiado bien como para no saberlo…

Mis ojos me pesan, al igual que tu empiezo a entrar al mundo de los sueños…

Vaya si que eres buena doctora, me recetaste el mejor medicamento para el insomnio… tu… ya que me e dado cuenta que si no te hago el amor por las noches me cuesta trabajo dormir…

- te amo Draco…- me dices justo antes de quedarte profundamente dormida, mientras que yo sonrió, sin abrir los ojos, ya que el sueño me esta venciendo, pero alcanzo a decir algo que se a vuelto tan necesario para nosotros como el mismo aire…

- te amo Hermione…

_FIN_


End file.
